Just another dance
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: After waking the whole of Alfea by screaming, the Winx decide to get ready to go to the most romantic ball in the universe. But everything goes wrong for Musa when Riven doesn't show. So she's left to dance with a stranger...


**Hey, hope you're well. It's just me again, hoping to brighten your day with this oneshot!**

**This was actually an accidental story. I was writing the start of another one of my stories but it didn't seem to fit, so since I didn't want to scrap my work, I decided to convert it into this story.**

**Enough of me blabbing on about the less important stuff...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Just another dance**

It was only seven in the morning and that too on a Saturday, but you could hear a great amount of noise coming from a dorm room along one of the many corridors of Alfea. A group of puzzled pixies quickly flew over to the dorm, dodging the tall vases that were put in the most odd places and minding their wings from getting caught in the picture frames, hung high on the cream and beige walls.

"What are they up to?" asked Chatta, while doing a three hundred and sixty degree turn in the air, which had now started smelling of sweet roses as they neared the girls' dormitory. The other pixies just shrugged expect for one, who was looking at Chatta disapprovingly.

"Will you fly properly?" the pixie of manners snapped causing Digit and Amore to roll their eyes. "When you ask a question, you should wait for an answer properly, instead of messing about! When will you learn, Chatta?"

"Let it go, Tune. You know how she is." Digit sighed. Tune pursed her lips and took the lead, leaving a giggling Chatta behind her.

A few minutes later, the group of pixies reached the noisy dormitory. At once, Piff flew over to the tiny key hole on the door and peered inside, curiously. After a few seconds of observing and babbling, Piff flew over to the other pixies that were hovering next to the green door. Piff spoke in baby language to her favourite pixie, Amore, who then translated what she'd heard.

"Piff says that she can't see anything apart from alot of legs running around...a bit like a stampede."

"Well, that doesn't really explain anything. Thank you for your try anyway, Piff." Tune smiled warmly, and then she turned around to face Lockette. "Lockette?" she exclaimed, strictly. The frightened pixie had her back to everyone and was shaking.

"Whatever is she scared of now? She didn't see a fly or anything, did she?" queried Digit with alot of sarcasm in her voice. Amore laughed slightly at the comment and covered her mouth so she wouldn't get told off by Tune. Piff just floated on the spot with her sleepy eyes. However, Chatta, being Lockette's best friend, flew over the pixie and found out what was wrong.

"She got scared when Amore mentioned the supposed stampede in the room. To be honest, I think that's a bit stupid. I mean, why would elephants be in the dorm? They clearly wouldn't fit!" exclaimed Chatta, feeling really clever until Tune burst her bubble.

"Chatta, a stampede doesn't necessarily mean elephants! You gave such an intelligent comment; I thought I'd finally knocked some sense into you..." Tune sighed. "Anyways, Lockette, stop being a baby-look, even Piff isn't scared-and use your powers to open the door!" she demanded, crinkling her eyebrows with frustration.

Lockette breathed out and then went to examine the key hole. This was going to be a tough job for her since the locks in Alfea had magical keys which weren't easy to match.

"Any day now..." hissed Digit through her teeth. "I could've got a whole hologram of the key by now!" she whispered to Piff, but she didn't understand what a hologram was so remained silent.

Chatta glared at Digit, who just glared back and continued groaning. Then finally, Lockette summoned a silver key and the door unlocked. She gestured her friends to go inside with a proud smile stuck on her face. They all smiled back as they filed into the room, apart from Digit who just scowled.

"What in the world-?" breathed Tune with her eyes wide in horror as if she'd just seen blood. Her face looked flushed and she was pale. Amore placed her comforting hands on her shoulders as Tune tried to recover from the shock.

"What is going on here?" inquired Digit as she used her electronic scanner to find Tecna under the fluffy mess all over the floor.

The pixies turned to the corner of the room when they heard laughter. Suddenly, Stella appeared from underneath the white feathers and blew on her fringe to get it out of her caramel eyes. She wore a tired looking grin on her face but one that also suggested victory. She then hastily stood up and brushed the feathers off her honey coloured night dress.

Then out of no-where, the other girls also stood up and gathered around the pixies, looking exhausted. Musa ran a hand through her long, midnight blue hair and greeted Tune like a real lady, which made the pixie of manners forget all about the terrible mess the girl's had created.

The girls smirked at their confused looking friends who floated in the air, staring at them as if they had lost their sanity. "Well...are you going to explain or do I have to get Digit to scan your brains?" Tune asked, raising her eyebrow.

Musa smiled and stepped forward. "Tune. Chillax! No need to get all hot headed at seven thirty in the morning!" Musa replied, yawning in Tune's personal space. Tune looked at her fairy she had bonded with, with a filthy expression.

"Cover your mouth when you yawn, young lady!" she barked while narrowing her eyes at Musa.

Layla could see that the situation was soon going to turn into a fight between Musa and Tune, so she decided to step in. "Whoa! Hold it!" she ordered and waited until Musa and Tune had calmed down. Then she gave the girls a slight nod. "If you want to know what happened, follow me into the lounge." With that Layla strolled over to the two pink sofas in a room to the right.

The pixies and girls exchanged glances before heading over to Layla. Once they were all in the room, the girls piled onto the sofas and chairs. Stella sat in the pink and gold arm chair while Layla, Musa and Bloom sat alongside each other on the plump sofa. Meanwhile, Tecna said on the sofa opposite the other one with Flora perching on its arm. The pixies just kept hovering in the air and waited for an explanation.

Layla cleared her throat and began. "Well, last night, we had a sleepover in Stella's dorm, so we were all there for the whole night. Then at around half past six, Flora burst through the door after going to the toilet with a posh looking letter in her hand..."

"...I found it at the bottom of our door," Flora continued. "It was really mysterious so we decided to open it because it was addressed to us and we found out that we'd been invited to the Sparkle Bridge ball!" As soon as Flora had announced that, there was a huge eruption of screams from the girls.

The pixies flinched while they blocked their ears with their small fingers. Shortly afterwards, the Winx calmed down and carried on explaining. Musa went first, "Right...the Sparkle Bridge is the most romantic place in Magix! It's an absolutely massive bridge leading to a beautiful area in the middle of the forest. It's in the most enchanted place in Magix and you can only go there if you're invited. Only the most famous and well honoured people are ever called there, so it's totally amazing for us!" she said excitedly, literally sitting on the edge of her seat with her hands clasped together.

All of the girls were grinning like mad, they had only ever dreamed of going to Sparkle Bridge. "And what's more, the boys are also coming with us! We started screaming after we phoned them in the morning and they told us that they'd got the invitation as well, along with a handful of other guys from Redfountain." Stella added. She had already started deciding her outfit and make-up look that she was going to wear to impress Brandon.

Flora giggled a bit at the thought of her prince charming dancing with her on the most romantic bridge in the universe. "As for the noise, it only started because of Stella..."

"Typical." Tune and Digit said at the same time.

Bloom sniggered. "Basically, she started shouting and grabbed a hell lot of cushions from her bed and started hitting us with them. Then...well, you all know Musa. The rest of us _tried_ to stop their fight but ended up joining them. It was only for fun and we were really happy!"

"_Were_ happy, Bloom? More like, still happy!" Stella commented, flashing a pearly white grin at everyone.

"I think we all get it. But couldn't you have been quieter about it? Ms. Faragonda woke us up to investigate...and the noise was only because you got invited to a ball?" Tune said, irritated because she'd missed out on her beauty sleep. Suddenly, Musa grabbed Tune's tiny hands and spun around.

"Think about it, Tune..." she whispered, pulling Tune along to her room. Once they were safely inside, Musa let go of Tune's hand and sent her flying to her bed, which she neatly landed on.

"Think about what? About how dirty your hands must have been from last night?" she asked, while fixing her dress. Musa rolled her eyes and then jumped on the bed, to sit next to her pixie.

"No...Hey, my hands are clean!" she growled but Tune just put her hands up in surrender. "Anyway...think about the ball. Riven and I, dancing under the moonlight in the most romantic place ever..." Musa then stood up and smoothened the creases on her pyjamas. She then got into a dancing position and slowly started dancing to imaginary music. "He'll be dressed as well as a prince, with a white...no, black suit and his shoes will be glossier than your lip gloss! He'll ask me to dance and I'll obviously say yes. And then we'll walk to the centre of the bridge and dance the most enchanting dance ever and everyone's eyes will be on us...only us..." Musa thought out loud, while dancing with her eyes closed.

Little did she know that the winx girls and their pixies had their heads around her door. They were listening to every word that she said and were trying really hard to hold back their laughter. Luckily, Tune hadn't noticed them and Musa hadn't picked up any sounds with her sonar ears either, so they carried on eavesdropping.

"Then we'll finish and every single person will applaud us! Then I'll look him in his eyes, oh, his gorgeous, mesmerising, enchanting...mysterious...beautiful..." she blabbered on, stating all the adjectives that described Riven's eyes.

"Enough! We don't particularly want to know what happens next!" Stella yelled, standing tall like a police man with her hand out commanding Musa to stop. Fortunately, Musa had her back to the door while narrating her dream, so her friend's didn't see her navy eyes widen with horror or her mouth drop to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted, turning around in shock. All of them just smiled while Tune looked at them with her hands on her hips.

"How rude!" she muttered, causing all the pixies to fly over to her so the girls could battle it out themselves.

"Oh...us? We were just listening to you telling Tune about your romantic prediction for tonight!" Bloom explained with a hint of mischief in her voice. Shortly after, she started dancing around the room just like Musa had done.

Musa blushed. She went a very, very, very dark red.

A small groan escaped her lips and she covered her face with her hands. The girls crowded around her and encased her in one of their famous group hugs whilst howling with laughter. Musa quickly wriggled out of their grip and crawled under her blue blanket on top of her bed.

The girls just smirked and walked towards her with Flora in the lead. "Come on, Musa! You're not usually like this! As friends, that's our job, right?" Flora said, sitting down beside Musa on her bed.

Nothing happened. Flora looked over to the other girls and saw that they all had surprised looks on their faces. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head to face Musa. But before she knew what had happened, she was lying on the ground with a purple pillow over her face.

All of a sudden, she sat up and gasped for air as soon as the pillow got off her face. Everyone looked at her hair that had been charged by static and started laughing, loudly. "Oh, no! Oh no, no, no, no, no girls! You shouldn't be laughing...'cause I have some for you guys too!" Musa declared and lunged at them with several pillows in her fists.

"Here we go again!" whispered Tune, passing cups of tea to her pixie friends.

* * *

"Good evening, Madame. Here are your dresses...one, two, three...six. They're all here, have a good day!" the delivery man took off his hat and bowed to the Princess of Solaria.

The girls had gone out to buy their dresses earlier in the day. Since it was no ordinary ball, they wanted to get the best designer dresses for themselves. Of course, Stella had to approve of their chosen ones first. They had spent about four hours in the shop, Versacii, and the sales lady had bags underneath her eyes by the time the girls finished paying. It had been a tiresome day for them all but they were too excited to notice their fatigue.

"Girls, our gowns are here!" Stella shouted into the dorm. At once, the five girls came rushing over to the blonde, looking very thrilled.

"Don't keep us waiting, give me!" Tecna ordered, exposing a new side to herself. She ran up to Stella and grabbed the dark blue box with her dress in, then quickly sprinted to her room to get ready.

"Hurry up Stella. I need to get dressed so you can do my hair!" Bloom reminded her best friend and also grabbed the blue box that Stella handed her. Flora and Musa just flashed huge smiles at the blonde and she threw them their boxes and they too, ran to their rooms.

"Aren't you going to ask for yours?" Stella cocked an eyebrow at Layla who just stood there, emotionless. She shrugged and that made Stella groan extra loudly. "Here!" she tossed the last of the blue boxes, excluding hers to Layla and then disappeared into her room.

"Hurry up!" Tecna screamed but no-one answered her. Two hours had passed since the delivery man arrived and the other girls were still getting ready. Stella had kindly done everyone's hair and Musa and Flora had applied make-up to everyone as well. But those three were still, frantically, trying to get ready before their car arrived.

"Are they still not here yet?" asked Bloom as she walked out of the small kitchen they had, followed by Layla. Tecna shook her head while the other two smirked. "Hey Tec, your dress really suits you!" Bloom complimented Tecna's gown. It was floor length and had a simple drape in indigo silk with a V-shaped neck. Under her breasts was a crystal with smaller ones around the edge and they held the drape in place, so Tecna's slender legs were exposed. It was a very simple but nevertheless beautiful, matching Tecna's personality. The purple haired fairy's hair was normal, but she'd added a crystal clip to hold her side fringe in place.

Tecna blushed, "Thanks...so does yours!" Bloom's dress was a strapless light-blue gown, which sparkled with a detailed gold corset around her petite waist. Flora had given her a metallic golden necklace to borrow for the night because it complimented the dress perfectly. Bloom's hair was tied into a long plait that rested on her shoulders and went past her breast to her waist.

"I think Stella did a wonderful job in picking our clothes!" giggled Layla, giving her two friends a small spin, causing them to give her a thumbs up. Layla's dress was dark pink and its tiny sleeves rested on the sides of her shoulders. It was synched in at the waist to give her bold curves and from the waist downwards, it was covered in many ruffles in glittery netting. Layla had straightened her hair with great difficultly so in order to show it off, she let it fall naturally.

"We're here!" Musa announced with Stella and Flora beaming behind her. The other three girls gasped, they all looked so pretty. Musa wore a strapless maroon dress, which came in at her knees and then went out in a mermaid style. The breast area was decorated in intricate silver sequins which demanded attention. Her hair was tucked away into a bun that's netting had sequins, at the back of her head and her bangs had been clipped to the side.

Stella had on a floor length, strapless gown in jet black with a butterfly drape at her breasts. The rest of it was covered it shiny netting. She hair had been made wavy and she had a plait at the front of her head. "How do we look?" she asked and examined herself in profile.

Flora's wore a one shoulder, beige coloured dress. There were decorative gold jewels sewn on diagonally across the top half, covering one breast and the bottom half was poofy due to the netting underneath it. Half her hair was tied up in a braid at the back of her head, whilst the rest was draped around her shoulders.

"Stunning!" Layla, Bloom and Tecna screamed at once. The other three exchanged smiles and hugged their friends.

"You all look so gorgeous!" Stella breathed, with tears sparkling in her eyes. The girls blushed and hugged her as a thank you. After all, without her expertise they wouldn't have found their perfect dresses. "Right..." Stella straightened up and went back into her room to look for her purse. It was only after she came back with it when the other girls understood the hint and they also went to grab theirs. "Finally! Let's go then!" Stella exclaimed. Once all the girls had headed down the corridor, she locked the door to their room.

One by one, the girls crammed into the pink limo and were driven to the most romantic place in Magix, Sparkle-Bridge. The limo dropped them off at the edge of a cliff which was where the bridge began. The actual colour of the stone that the bridge was made from was blue but the moon light changed it into a faded mauve colour. The bridge was absolutely massive, it was so wide that you could probably fit the whole of Cloud tower on it and still have space to walk around the outside. Once you crossed the bridge, there was a massive area, made from the same stone. It looked like an ancient ruins site but nevertheless made a good place for the eating area.

"Whoa..." Musa's eyes were as big as the full moon in the twinkling sky. "This is..." she stuttered, failing to get anything else out of her big mouth.

Stella used her hand to close Musa's mouth. "Beautiful? Well, it is impressive, but the real magic will begin when we're with the boys, so come on!" she dragged Musa behind her as Musa observed her surroundings. The bridge was built over the highest valley in Magix's mountain range and it was surrounded by an evergreen forest.

"Musa, the boys!" Flora nudged Musa and got her out of her daydream. They had dragged Musa across the long bridge to meet the boys on the other side and she hadn't even noticed. Flora and Stella left her side and the girls went to greet their boyfriends.

Musa was confused. She couldn't find Riven standing with the boys. Her first thought was that he might have fallen ill but knowing Riven, he would've come for Musa anyways. Narrowing her eyes, she looked around, thinking he might appear out of the blue as a surprise. But after five minutes, all her hope vanished and she decided to take the direct approach.

"Guys, where's Riven?" she asked, looking directly at the Redfountain boys who were dressed like real gentlemen in their suits and ties.

Brandon got out of Stella's embrace and stepped forward, "Sorry Musa, he isn't here at the moment because the ship that he was flying...er, crashed and we haven't heard from him ever since he told us that something was wrong with it. Some other boys are also with him so...don't worry too much."

He said it as if he really expected her to not worry. You couldn't expect Musa to enjoy the ball without her prince charming. Musa opened her mouth to bite back but then decided against it. She didn't want to argue with the group, not on such a special night. She just nodded and walked to one of the chairs.

Her chin rested in her palm and she waited anxiously for the arrival of Riven. For all she knew, he might not even be alive but she decided to think positively for once.

"Excuse me, but would you care to dance?" a male voice asked after clearing his throat. The voice was powerful and sounded like a true princes'. Musa jerked her head and saw a gorgeous face. Her legs seem to float as she stood up and got mesmerised in those dark purple eyes. "Hi, my name's Ewan," he told her politely and held out his hand for her. She slipped her hand into his and he kissed it softly, making her blush. He had a muscular build, black hair, gelled up in a gothic style and he wore a smart black suit. He didn't look like he was from redfountain; otherwise Musa would've recognized him because he looked about the same age as Riven. "Sorry, you're not waiting for anyone, are you?" he asked, seeming to be rather disappointed. Musa shook her head and made him smile in delight.

She then followed him onto the bridge and he grabbed her by the waist, which made her gasp a little. She looked at the ground while placing her hands on his body so they could dance. He literally swept her off her feet, he was such a good dancer that it was hard for Musa to keep up with him. She figured that he must have been a prince or someone with extremely good dancing skills.

Musa stumbled out of the way of the dancers as she headed towards the drinks table. She was exhausted, that had been one of the best dances in her life but had taken a lot out of her. "You're amazing at dancing, where did you learn it?" she asked then gulped down two cocktails.

Ewan just smirked and it gave Musa a fuzzy feeling. She narrowed her eyes to look at him. She was sure that she'd seen him before but wasn't ready to ask in case the conversation became awkward.

Abruptly, Ewan shuffled forwards and wrapped his strong arm around her waist, "You look absolutely beautiful today, Musa!" he told her solemnly. She furrowed her eyebrows. As far as she remembered, she didn't recall giving her name to him.

Before she had a chance to question him, he brought his face forward and kissed her on the lips with a lot of passion. Musa was horrified. They didn't even know each other properly and yet he'd decided to kiss her. She wouldn't stand for that, not when she had Riven.

She violently pushed him away and stepped back. "How dare you! For your information, I have a boyfriend!" she shouted and wiped her lips with her arm. Luckily, the music was really loud so no one around them heard what she had just said.

"Musa...I...let me explain!" he protested and tried to get close to her again but she just slapped him and that too with a lot of force.

"No! Go to hell with your explanations. For the last time, I have a boyfriend!"

"You mean fiancé!" Ewan corrected her. Musa gasped. Her eyebrows sat high on her forehead and her lips quivered as he took off his wig.

"What the...?" she mumbled as the man bowed down and started to take off what looked like contact lenses. "Oh, my god! Riven?" she blinked furiously as he pulled out a velvet box with the most beautiful diamond ring sitting in it. The actual ring was made of silver but the stone in the middle was pink. Musa was not mistaken; it was a pink diamond, which was very rare and extremely expensive.

But here, before her, was the love of her life, proposing to her in the most romantic place she could think of with the most expensive stone you could find in Magix. She was overwhelmed to say the least.

Suddenly the music stopped and all eyes turned to Riven, who was kneeling on the ground. "Musa, will you do me the honour of letting me marry you?" he asked, loud enough so everyone across the bridge could hear.

Tears stung in her eyes, she still couldn't believe it. He hadn't crashed in the middle of no-where but was with her the whole time, even if it was in a disguise. However, she didn't have time to think about that. There were more important matters on hand. She nodded; though surely Riven would've wanted something more than that, so she spoke. "Yes. Yes, I will. I love you, more than anything else in the world!" she exclaimed and jumped into his embrace, after he put the ring on her finger.

The huge crowd burst into cheers and they all applauded. This was truly her most perfect night with Riven. It was even better than the one she had dreamed of yet they still danced and everyone had their eyes on them...only on them as their lips met.

* * *

**I should be more accidental, right? Anyways, I truly hope you enjoyed the fic. ****Sorry to leave it there but silence (or in this case, nothing else) says alot.**

**It was a pleasure to write this and your opinion on it would be great. Review?**

**And just incase you're thinking about a sequel...sorry to dissappoint you, but I have alot of stories waiting to be written that I'm sure you'll enjoy just as much.**

Until next time,

xxxMusarockz


End file.
